


希波克拉底的微笑

by Lilimarine



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *希式微笑指人死后因肌肉萎缩而产生的痉挛表情*沙立万/葛温德林，沙立万视角。有个人理解的魂学
Relationships: Dark Sun Gwyndolin/Sulyvahn the Tyrant
Kudos: 4





	希波克拉底的微笑

您愿意为我讲些家乡的事吗。他的神明常召他来，他为神回忆那片他命定抛弃的冰冷故土。这就是罗德兰的最后一位神明，那心中不敬虔的人向天观看。他若犯罪，能使神受何害呢。他的过犯加增，能使神受何损呢，至少神在微笑了。从前他不能抬眼直视神，也许那些回忆有使神笑过。我曾经将一个女孩藏进绘画，却从未踏入那片冰冷。我曾经让无数人投身火焰，却从未亲眼目睹。他不可忘记称赞神所行的为大，就是人所歌颂的。如您所述，她在那么寒冷的地方，我希望她能过得平安顺遂。神所行的，无人看见，神为大，他不能全知，神的年数不能测度。您从来不曾提起家乡。诸神之中，他转向这一位。已死的人为何有生命赐给。切望死，却不得死。求死，胜于求隐藏的珍宝，寻见坟墓就快乐。神却从不拯救。人的道路既然遮隐，神又把他们四面围困，为何有光赐给他们呢。他叫有智慧的神中了自己的诡计。您从不曾摘下面具。神也没有，神若清洁正直，必定会用眼目赐福于信众，神却连圣像上都低头遮面，不听呼求。您在家乡没有些快乐的回忆吗。看哪，神惧怕自己的罪，蒙蔽世界的审判官的脸，若不是神是谁呢？说说火焰吧，它是否仍在熄灭。他知道是这样，但他在神面前怎能与神辩论，神从未目睹火焰！谁敢问神，你作什么！

现在神下巴扭曲，面部痉挛，脸上带着揶揄的微笑，一具尸体。神的杖离开了他。他追问神的罪孽，寻查神的罪过。其实，他知道神没有罪恶，没有能救神脱离他手的，他还要毁灭神，他用皮和肉为衣给神穿上，用骨和筋把神全体联络。然而他待神的这些事，早已藏在他心里，他久有此意。神从不摘下这沉重的王冠，太阳的花纹扭曲成了人骨，连那些蛇，神那样羞愧憎恶的蛇，他尽为神除灭了。神必定是对他的工作十分满意，才会露出没人见过的诡秘的笑，即使那只是肌肉萎缩的笑。沙立万，您没有见过一个苍白女孩吗。说说家乡。说说美好的回忆吧。您好奇我的脸？神的语气里听出了动摇。作为您陪伴的补偿，好吧。神的脖子终于经不住王冠的重量，颓然一垂，他看到了一张招人喜爱的脸，蛇的眼睛一眨不眨，他知道这是在给他提示。他到神的殿要谨慎脚步，不可冒失开口，也不可心急发言，因为他在地下，神在天上。他向神许愿，偿还不可延迟，他有幸看到了神的真容，所以他许的愿应当偿还。他若爱神，便不会卖了神，不需要鸡啼。他从没认过神，从不遵守神的道。沙立万，起来，我们走吧。这就是她日日所见的树人的脸吗。这一切我都从未见过，也从未专心查考月光之下所作的一切事。有时他管辖那地，令人受害。他默默听着神为他独此一人的布道，不像他在大教堂中向暗月的信众们说些他暗自不信的劝导。我见恶人埋葬，归入坟墓，又见行正直事的离开圣地，在城中被人忘记。然而神不知道，不敬畏神的，就是在神面前敬畏的人。他不求福乐，也不求长久的年日，这年日好像影儿，因他不敬畏神，他也不爱神。

他们得见了彼此的脸，神对他说，沙立万，您爱我比这些更深吗？他因为神问他，就心里沉默。他的眼睛被野心烧瞎了，免得他看见，心里明白，回转过来。神的妹妹称他篡夺者，一个不会为神舍命的骑士成了教宗。鸡没在天亮的时候啼叫，他就已经三次不认神了，三次神都向他微笑。沙立万，您背靠我的家乡，但我并不留恋它。您信神，也当信我，我在我父的家里有许多住处，无一处称为家。但伊鲁席尔，您说它永在月边。神从他那里得了安慰。我希望它也能成为您的故乡。不要忧愁，不要胆怯，我赐予您暗月的奇迹。

但是不敬神的人啊，您背弃我，必定有祸；违背我，必被毁灭。我虽要救赎您，您却向我说谎。您并不诚心爱我，您必因舌头的狂傲倒在刀下。沙立万。神所种的是风，所种的即便结实也被吞吃。黯影太阳被吞吃。他为神写了律法万条，成为献给深海的祭物，自食其肉。到了收割的日子，随从神所爱的，却忘记他。那时神佩戴戒指和别样妆饰，在所爱的眼前显露丑态。因美丽而心中高傲，因荣光而败坏智慧。他已将神摔倒在地，使血流在地上，神就断折。他向神献上三朵玫瑰，白玫瑰献给暗月之神，蓝玫瑰献给黯影太阳，红玫瑰献给永恒美丽的葛温德林。沙立万，亚尔诺隆德的太阳落下了。我一生虚空的年日，就是我父赐我在日光之下虚空的年日，我父的荣光遮蔽诸天，颂赞充满大地。他的辉煌如同日光，从他手里射出光线，在其中藏着他的能力。我听见我父的声音，我在所立之处战兢，连骨头都朽烂了，直到月亮临到。

打雷了，等不多时，他就再也不得见神；再等不多时，他还要再见到神，当神的骨血被深海吞噬的时候。沙立万！回过头来！神的微笑和中间一切的爱恨，就都沉下去了，不再存留于世，直到永远。


End file.
